The Birthday Party
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Spike throws Xander a birthday party with a few surprising guest. Rating T but will soon change to 'M'. Warning, hard stuff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note::**__ Don't know what to write here….Just read and enjoy! More to come? Not sure yet….__**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
"So….this is my big birthday surprise?"

Xander clutched to his pool cue while watching Spike win yet another game. The human stood across from the blonde vampire hoping the night would soon end at least then they would have some real fun in the bedroom.

"Lookin' gloomy over there mate" Spike said with a slight chuckle. "Missing your little Scooby-gang, are we?"

Xander collected the cue balls while ignoring the vampires comment, Buffy and the others had already thrown him a party much earlier in the day which went by pretty fast. Then again that was mainly due to the fact that Spike wasn't around and he was the one person, well one demon, he was hoping to see there.

"How can I miss them when I'm having _oh so much fun_, with you?"  
Xander did mean to reply to Spike but at least he was able to attack the vampire with his sarcastic answer.

"Come now, flash us a smile. I rented the Bronze just for you" The Vampire said, about ready to start yet another pool game.

Xander turned around then looked to his left, then to his right and saw the large crowd.

"Well….maybe you should get your money back cause there is a whole lot of people here tonight"

Spike looked right into Xander's eyes and the human couldn't help but feel alarmed.

"People? Look again luv, it's all demons and such"

For a moment Xander stood frozen, this time clinching to his pool stick. Carefully he turned to his left and saw a group of Vampires talking and laughing. Then the birthday boy turned to his right and saw the demon Sweet chatting it up with a few Ano-Movic demons. A wave of worry and panic over came Xander as he carefully walked toward Spike.

"Spike!" He lightly punched the demon on the arm. "What is wrong with you?"

Spike watched the fear grow in the other's eyes and grin. He placed his pool stick on the table and placed his arm around the human, pulling him close.

"Just a few demons luv, nothing to worry about" He said in a light whisper.

Before Xander could do or say anything Spike began to nuzzle on the human's neck while his arm, which was wrapped around the other's shoulder, gently fell down, till Spike clutch Xander's arse.  
As a heavy red shade grew on Xander's face, he quickly took notice of the different demons that were turning their attention to the flirtatious Spike. One vampire even whistled at the couple.

The vampire seen to enjoy the attention while Xander, although he was pushing Spike away, felt strangely excited. After a few nudges Xander finally broke the hold Spike had on him. Still unsure what the demon was planning.  
Hoping to leave before every single demon could see just how 'excited' he really was Xander began to dash out of the Bronze.

Pushing vampires and demons aside he made it near the exit but just when Xander was about to escape he bumped into something hard and fell on the ground. Looking up he was faced with an old friend.

"An…Angel?" He said confused.

The Vampire offered a hand and helped the human back on his feet, as he was getting up Angle then pulled Xander closed to him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The birthday boy didn't have time to react, not with Spike appearing behind the human and rubbing his eager body against his own.

Xander was pin between Angel, from the front, and Spike, from the back. This was followed by a few more whistles from the cluster of demons that watched carefully.

"Ready for the big party, mate?" Spike whispered into Xander's ear.

_**More To Come…..?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note::**__ I couldn't get the image of Xander, Spike and Angel out of my head! Just so much hotness….*drool* Right so….smut ahead! You`ve been warn.  
__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~**_  
Xander couldn't hide his excitement any longer, his body had betrayed him and every pair of eyes were on him as well as the 2 demons that sandwiched the human.

"Can….Can we not do this?" Xander whimpered.

" I came all the way here from L.A…." Angel said, his nose rubbing against the birthday boy's own tip.

"And it's taking a lot from me to behave near Captain Forehead…" Spike whispered while caressing his hand over Xander's crotch.

The human felt weak in the keens as his body began to burn up. He was ready to give in, to allow both Spike and Angel to do whatever they wanted to him in front of the demon crowd. Of course his sane self wanted to run far, no way was he going to be consumed, to have his body marked by both vampires. But his thoughts faded away when Angel placed his lips on to Xander's.  
The birthday boy went wide eye but didn't pull away in fact his own tongue was very welcoming to Angel's sudden entrance. The demon crowd stepped in for a closer view, they watched as the vampire with a soul completely locked his lips with the human.

Of course this only lasted a short moment. Spike placed his hands on Xander's waist and turned his around. With great force the human parted with Angel's lips and instead found a new home with Spike. The kiss was much rougher as Spike wanted to taste very little bit of the birthday boy. His tongue waged a war in the sea that was their mouths and was dominating.  
The red face human found himself undoing his belt, even unzipping his pants. He kept telling himself to stop but everything (and everyone) else was telling him to keep going.  
Angel found amusement over Spike's actions, even now he was still the jealous type.

With Xander's pants falling around his shaky ankles the raven hair vampire lifted the other's shirt, exposing his torso to every single pair of demon eyes. He chuckled as his hands ran down Xander's chest area. Soon he began to twist on the soft nipples. The red face human started to moan and cry out however his sweet sounds were muffed by Spike and his lips.

"God, you humans are so much fun…." Angel said, meaning to tease the birthday boy.

Xander pushed Spike away and let out a loud and heartfelt moan, he couldn't take the rough sucking Angel was doing to his nipples. Spike embarked on kissing the human's back but first he ripped off the other's shirt. The exposed Xander turned away for a mere second and saw the other demons in the room finding the show to be very stimulating. Some of the other vampires were already exposing their hard-on's stroking and such. One even blew a kiss to the human.

Angel relaxed on the treatment he was giving, the now sore, nipples and started to nuzzle on Xander's neck, even licking the area. Spike kisses went lower and lower, until he reached a very sensitive region of the human. He bit the waistband of Xander's boxer's and pulled them down slowly, his hard-on nearly jumping out fully alive, from its confinement.

Angel placed his cold hands on Xander's cheeks and turned his head, the human was faced with Sweets, the demon who brought song and dance to Sunnydale.

The red demon flashed a grin, his eyes focusing heavily on Xander. Even before he knew what the demon wanted, Xander gave himself up to Sweets and took in a deep kiss. His hard man-hood soon started to drip white gold.

"….And do I dare to say, _that was lovely_…" Sweet said with a guffaw.

Spike went on to bury his face among Xander's ass-cheeks, his tongue bringing a new and scorching sensation to the eager birthday boy.  
Angel however took a step back. He saw the trembling Xander, his hard cock dripping freely while Spike was busy 'eating' him out. He watched as every line on that body vibrated with desire, even those heavy looking eyes of Xander spoke of his yearning.

And that is when Angel unzipped his black pants and pulled out his own hard member. It only took one second for Xander to nearly fall right to his knees and open his mouth, ready to take in the vampire. Angel teased the human by lightly slapping Xander's face with his cock and when the birthday boy was allowed a taste, the blonde vampire soon joined in.  
Xander tried his best to take in as much of Angel as he took, he choked on the vampires cock and when he backed away that was when Spike took over. His lips wrapped around Angel's member while Xander watched with great pleasure.  
Unable to feel left out Xander began butting heads with Spike, both men took turns in licking and massaging the cock with their tongues.

And soon enough a second cock entered into the ring. A random vampire couldn't help but join in. And Xander was more than willing to service him.

**More on the way….SOOOON!**


End file.
